Sequel To Kremzeek
by Shebakoby
Summary: Written in 2002, this is the first Transformers/Sailor Moon Crossover I ever thought of. Takes place in the Makaiju filler arc of Sailor Moon R (The appearance of the Doom Tree and Ann and Alan). We never saw how Optimus and the others managed to finally stop the last Kremzeek. I knew Serena would be furious about the arcade, LOL.


_Sailor Moon/TF Crossover: Sequel to Kremzeek!_

Optimus Prime charged down a Tokyo street, with Blaster, Inferno, and Bumblebee hanging on for dear life. Not far up ahead, the little Kremzeek monster that had just popped out of Blaster's chest a few minutes ago was creating more havoc.

"Oh man when are we gonna get this thing?" Inferno moaned, "We just had the little beggar; now we have to start all over again!"

"Patience, Inferno," Prime told him.

"Well I'm all out of patience!" Inferno growled.

Bumblebee and Blaster both sighed.

***xxx***

School had just gotten out and Raye, Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina were walking down the street with Luna and Artemis. Suddenly a huge screaming crowd of people ran past them. The girls and the two cats had to quickly jam up against the side of a building in order to avoid getting trampled.

"I wonder what that was all about," Artemis remarked, as the last of the crowd passed and the street was eerily empty.

"Hey, what's that?" Lita wondered, and pointed at a plume of smoke in the direction where the crowd had come from.

"Let's find out!" Luna said, and they all ran to see what was the cause of the commotion.

It didn't take long to find out what the problem was—all the little shops in the area were ruined. Smoke was pouring out of the broken windows.

"What could have done this?" Amy mused.

Suddenly Serena wailed. "OH _NO_ , THE VIDEO ARCADE!" The others turned to see Lita and Serena's favorite arcade—with all the machines broken. They were emitting sparks and smoke to beat the band. "THAT'S IT! WHOEVER DID THIS IS **MOONDUST**!" Serena cried.

"Kremzeek?" A little yellow electrical gremlin poked its head out of one of the game machines. When it saw the girls it grinned and started bouncing from machine to machine, causing several of them to explode.

"Kremzeek, Kremzeek!" the creature cackled.

" ** _MOON PRISM POWER_**!" Serena yelled. Immediately she began glowing in pinkish-purple colored lights. Her locket glowed, and pink ribbons sprang from in. They enveloped her and coalesced into the main part of her Sailor outfit in a flash of crescent-moon shaped lights. The ribbons continued up her arms-forming her gloves, and her legs—forming her boots. Then the skirt part appeared, followed by her tiara and barrettes.

"I guess we'd better transform, too," Amy stated, " _MERCURY POWER_!" She held up her Mercury wand and the Mercury Icon glowed, and began spinning—releasing a band of bubbly waterlike energy. It wrapped itself around her, and enveloped her in a blue shimmering light. When the light dissipated, a blast of bubbles appeared with it, and Amy was now Sailor Mercury.

" _MARS POWER_!"

" _JUPITER POWER_!"

" _VENUS POWER_!"

Once all the Scouts had transformed, Kremzeek darted out of the Arcade and into the street. He didn't notice Optimus and the others heading towards him. Sailor Moon and the others dashed out of the Arcade. Artemis tried leaping on Kremzeek, but got zapped.

"YEOW!" the white cat exclaimed.

"Artemis, NO!" Luna shouted. She quickly ran up to him. "Are you alright, Artemis?"

"Well, that was shocking," Artemis moaned, as he picked himself up.

"Hey, YOU!" Sailor Moon shouted at Kremzeek. "Yeah, I'm talking to _YOU_! Shame on you for causing all this destruction! I am the Champion of Justice—I'm SAILOR MOON! And on behalf of the Moon and Videogamers everywhere, **I SHALL PUNISH YOU**!"

Sailor Mercury touched her right earring, which activated her visor. She used it to scan the creature to determine how to handle it. All this time, Kremzeek was bouncing around in glee.

"I've had enough!" Sailor Jupiter fumed, " _JUPITER…THUNDER-_!"

" **WAIT!** " Mercury exclaimed.

"What?" Jupiter said, taken aback.

"I just scanned that creature. It's made entirely of electrical energy. If you zap it with a thunderbolt, it will only get stronger!" Sailor Mercury explained.

" _MARS FIRE_ , **_IGNITE_**!"

The fireball that Sailor Mars aimed at the creature had absolutely no effect. "Oh no, it didn't work!" Mars complained.

" _VENUS CRESCENT BEAM,_ _ **SMASH**_!" Kremzeek easily dodged the beam—and apparently this was amusing it very much. It kept jumping around and cackling "Kremzeek, Kremzeek!"

***xxx***

"Hey Optimus, did you see that?" Bumblebee asked, as he saw Sailor Mars use her Mars Fire attack.

"Affirmative," Optimus said, "But I don't believe it!" The Autobots reached Kremzeek and the Sailor Scouts just as Sailor Venus was firing a second and third Crescent Beam, without success. Inferno, Blaster, and Bumblebee piled off. Then Optimus transformed.

Jupiter turned towards the Autobots. "Hey, who are you?" she demanded.

"There's no time to explain now," Optimus stated, "We have to stop that thing!"

"I wish it would just stand still for a minute so we could blast it!" Sailor Venus said crossly.

"Wait, that's it!" Sailor Mercury realized. " _MERCURY BUBBLES_!" A ball of blue-white energy gathered in Mercury's hands. " ** _BLAST_**!" She flung the energy ball out and it became a mass of bubbles. When it hit Kremzeek it created a fog and it stood there, looking around. "Kremzeek?" it said.

"NOW, Sailor Moon-while it's distracted!" Luna ordered.

"Gotcha!" Sailor Moon acknowledged, and she removed her tiara. As she did, a pulse of energy emanated from the red gem in the center of the tiara. It then transformed into a glowing disk. " _MOON TIARA_ _ **MAGIC**_!" Sailor Moon shouted as she threw the tiara at Kremzeek.

" _KREMZEEEEEEEEEEK_!" the creature shrieked, as the tiara hit. The power of the tiara de-energized Kremzeek, causing it to dissipate. The last they saw of it was a few sparks on the ground.

"You destroyed it! Thank goodness!" Optimus Prime sighed with relief. "But HOW…how did you get powers like that?"

"It's a very long story," Luna told him.

"Am I hearin' things, or did that cat just TALK?!" Blaster exclaimed.

"Well now that the little beggar is finally outta our hair, how about introductions?" Inferno suggested.

"I'm Sailor Moon, and these are my friends—Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Luna, and Artemis." Sailor Moon told them, "What about you?"

"We are called Autobots," Optimus Prime began, "I am Optimus Prime, the Leader of the Autobots. This is Blaster, Inferno, and Bumblebee."

"So where did that thing come from, anyway?" Sailor Jupiter wanted to know.

"It was a creation of Megatron and the Decepticons," Optimus Prime stated.

"Decepticons? Wait, I've heard about them," Sailor Mercury said, "Don't they go around stealing energy?"

"Exactly," Inferno replied.

"We've had our own problems with energy thieves," Luna explained, "Only of a different sort."

"Like what?" Bumblebee wondered.

"Monsters from the Negaverse," Luna said, "The energy they are searching for is not found in power plants, however."

"What other sort of energy is there?" Optimus asked.

"The energy found in all living things," Artemis said, "Although for some reason they find that the energy in humans is the strongest. That's why the Scouts here have their powers—-to stop the Nega-Monsters from carrying out their mission."

"What exactly is the Negaverse?" Optimus Prime wondered.

"It's a whole other Universe, but it's completely different from our own. Not long ago, we defeated the ruler of the Negaverse-Queen Beryl. It was her desire to destroy the Universe so that only the Negaverse would be left. She wanted to use the energy from humans to feed the NegaForce so that it could expand the Negaverse at the expense of our world. Queen Beryl may be gone, but the NegaForce lives on. It seems as though it already has selected a new agent for its plan to destroy our world," Artemis explained.

"This is all very interesting," Optimus Prime said.

"Hey, shouldn't we go and see how Omega's doing?" Blaster asked.

"Affirmative," Prime replied, "We must go soon. It was a pleasure meeting you all. Thanks for your help."

"Ahhh, it was nothing," Sailor Moon said.

"Autobots, transform, and roll out!" Optimus Prime commanded. He reverted to his semi-truck mode. Inferno and Bumblebee followed suit, and Blaster transformed and landed on Bumblebee's front seat.

"I hope we see you again," Sailor Mars called out after them.

"Sure!" Inferno said, "With powers like those, maybe someday you could help us kick some Decepticon cans!" And with that, Prime and the others headed back to where Omega Supreme had been left.

***xxx***

"Oh no," Sailor Mercury said suddenly.

"What is it, Mercury?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"I just scanned and found out that the Life Energy of Autobots is even more potent than that of humans. If the monsters of the Negaverse ever find this out, we'll be in real trouble!"

-The End?


End file.
